pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lukwisnie/Finn McMissile's Time Machine Part 1
(the show opens with Mater amd Lightning McQueen driving into Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell's secret spy lair, under Radiator Springs) Mater: "Hi, Finn. Hi, Holley." Holley Shiftwell: "Hi, Mater." Mater: "So, why have you done asked us to meet you here?" Finn McMissile: "I want to show you something we've built." Mater: "What is it? A new type of gun?" Finn McMissile: "No. It's this." (a robotic arm holds up a small contraption) Lightning McQueen: "Whoa! Wh... Wh... What is it?" Finn McMissile: "It's a time machine." Lightning McQueen: "Really? A time machine?" Holley Shiftwell: "Yes, a time machine." Mater: "Isn't that kind of small to be a time machine?" Finn McMissile: "This is just a model." Mater: "Oh." Lightning McQueen: "I think you were just dreaming. There is no such thing as time travel." Finn McMissile: "No, I wasn't dreaming. I've been working on it for many years, and now it's finally complete, and time travel is real, you know." Lightning McQueen: "How?" Holley Shiftwell: "Basically, time is the 4th dimension. Just because we can't go into it, that doesn't mean it's not their." Finn McMissile: "Right. I mean, we can move in the first 3 dimensions, up and down, left and right, forwards and backwards, but when it comes to time, we are prisoners moving at a certain speed. Time is just a type of space that we cannot travel through without a machine." Holley Shiftwell: "Let us show you how it works." (the robotic arm puts the model of the time machine on the table.) Finn McMissile: "So, here is how it works. These are the dials, telling the time and date the machine is in. This is the lever that controls time travel. Forwards pressure will take you into the future. Backwards pressure will take you into the past. The harder the pressure, the faster the machine time travels." Holley Shiftwell: "Now, this model is a model of a machine for one car, but the life-size model can carry 5 cars. Hey Mater, do you have a spare tow hook?" Mater: "Why, sure. Here is one." (gives the hook to Holley) Holley Shiftwell: "Thanks. Now, imagine this tow hook is one of the time travelers." (puts the tow hook into the machine) "Mater, would you mind pushing the lever? Since you spared one of your spare tow hooks." Mater: "Sure." (pushes the lever forwards) (the time machine starts making a humming noise, and everything shakes. Soon, the machine fades away, along with the tow hook in it, leaving nothing behind.) Lightning McQueen: "Good trick. It really looked like the machine disappeared." Mater: "Um, Lightning. I don't think that there was one of them tricks." Finn McMissile: "And it was not, Mater." Lightning McQueen: "Well, where did it go?" Finn McMissile: "It is still their, it's just time traveling." Lightning McQueen: "Well, if it's still their, why can't I see or feel it?" Holley Shiftwell: "Because it's hundreds of years in the future. You're feeling and seeing today's space. You can't put your tire into tomorrow's space." Lightning McQueen: "If it's still their, I should be feeling it or seeing it. Space doesn't change..." Finn McMissile: "No, no, no. Time changes space. Like, the ground we're standing on was probably the ground level a million years ago. And a million years from now, it would probably be inside a mountain." Mater: "Hey, I forgot to ask you. Why did you even done built a time machine?" Finn McMissile: "To stop the rivalry between me and Professor Z." Mater: "You mean you weren't always enemies, and he wasn't always evil?" Finn McMissile: "That's right. Years ago, Professor Z was one of my friends. However, one day, he got bit by a snake. The next day, he drove over a nail and flatten his tire. He accused me of doing it, but I had nothing to do with it. He turned to the dark side, and told everyone that I purposely smashed his engine, which I did not. All my friends were gone, except my best friend, Leland Turbo. However, he got crushed about a year ago, so now, you 3 and everyone in Radiator Springs are my only friends." Mater: "Dadgum, what a sad story. I'm sorry about what happened." Finn McMissile: "It's okay, Mater. Say, what do you say we test the machine now?" Mater: "Okay. Let's go!" Finn McMissile: "Follow me." (all 4 cars went into a room, where a huge contraption, looking exactly like the model, was there) Lightning McQueen: "Is this the 'time machine?'" Finn McMissile: "It really is a time machine. Now let's get on." (before he gets on the time machine, he lights a candle) (they get in the time machine. Finn McMissile gets in the "drivers seat." Holley is next to him. Mater is behind Finn, and Lightning is next to Mater) Holley Shiftwell: "Now, if you look outside the machine, you'll notice that clock over their. Lightning McQueen: "Yes. It shows 2:47." Finn McMissile: "Right, and this watch right here with me also shows 2:47. Also notice the candle is very long." Mater: "Yeah." Finn McMissile: "Now, watch." (He pushes the lever slightly forward, and he still has his watch. The date dial, which showed July 10th, 2012, did not change, but the time of day was changing. After a few seconds, he stops the machine) "All right, now what time is it?" Lightning McQueen: "I just told you, it was 2..." (looks at the clock) "That's strange. The clock said 2:47 a few seconds ago, and now it shows 5:13." Mater: "And the candle is really short now!" Finn McMissile: "Right. And if you look at my watch now, which was with me in the machine, it shows 2:48. Only 1 minute has passed in the machine, but a few hours past outside the machine." Lightning McQueen: "Whoa." Finn McMissile: "Now, hold on tight. Here comes the real journey! Oh, wait. First, I have to get the machine above the ground. We might end up in a time where we'll get buried by rocks or something." (he pushes a button outside the machine, which moves the machine up to the surface on an elevator.) "Okay. Now we're ready." (he pushes the lever backwards by a lot. The sun went from sunrise to sunset in less than a minute. The flowers bloomed in only a second, stayed bloomed for only a minute, then only a second to close. Also, the cars on Route 66 appeared to be racing 1000 mph.) (when they were around 2005, they could see Sheriff race backwards, with Lightning right in front of him, both at 1000 mph) Mater: "Hey, buddy. Remember that time?" Lightning McQueen: (said nothing) Mater: "Uh, buddy? Buddy? BUDDY!" Lightning McQueen: "Oh, sorry, Mater. I was just so surprised by how this machine is really time traveling. So, this IS a time machine. I'm sorry for doubting you, Finn and Holley." Holley Shiftwell: "Oh, it's okay. I know how not many people think time travel is real." (The machine kept traveling into furthur past, at about 1 year per second.) *To be continued... Category:Blog posts